In a membrane filtration operation, periodically cleaning the membrane by liquid or gas backwash is essential to keep a longer membrane operation time without the need for a chemical cleaning stage. However, during each backwash, a certain amount of liquid waste is produced, which reduces the feed liquid recovery and increases the requirements on post treatment of backwash waste. For a customer plant, especially where customer has to purchase the feed, the feed recovery is an important plant performance factor.